La descendante innatendue
by miavenger
Summary: Florence vit une vie banale sur Terre. Ignorée de tous, elle est quand même une petite génie. Elle cache un pouvoir jamais testé jusqu'au jour où un dieu( je vous laisse deviner :D) rend sa vie infernale.
1. Chapter 1

Florence se réveilla en sursaut. Il était huit heure et demi, soit une heure et demi plus tard que la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert l'oeil. **Merde!** Elle sauta de son lit, se prépara aussi vite que... en fait elle ne s'était jamais réveillée aussi tard, en plus avec autant de retard.

Lorsqu'elle se regarda une dernière fois avant de partir, elle remarqua des traces de sang sur sa tempe. Découragée, elle l'enleva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée demander à ses parents pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas réveillée. Par contre, ils n'étaient visiblement pas dans la maison, mais un papier traînait sur le comptoir.

«Bonne journée chérie, ton père et moi avons une urgence au bureau, à ce soir-xxx-»

La jeune fille déchira le papier et se demenda depuis quand il pouvait avoir une urgence dans le genre de métier qu'ils exerçaient. Ses parents..(oui elle les appelait comme ça même si elle savait qu'elle était adoptée) Bref, ils travaillaient dans les assurances mais commençaient toujours à 10:00 le matin..

La brunette marcha...plutôt elle coura jusqu'à l'école pour arriver à temps pour son examen de science. Il était 9:19**. Enfin arrivée! **Prenant ses cahier, elle couru jusqu'à son local pour arriver en même temps que le son de la cloche.

-**Vous êtes chanceuse mademoiselle Darson! **Dit sa prof de science.

Florence finit son examen quinze minutes plus tard tellement il était facile, comme les autres d'avant en fait. Elle avait la plus haute moyenne de son école dans toutes les matières, mais ne s'en ventait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop réservée pour le faire rappeler à tout le monde, qui l'ignoraient.

Pour le reste du cours, elle put réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière. Depuis presqu' un an, l'adolescente ne cessait de faire le même cauchemar.

Il y avait une silhouette flou, il parlait «il car la voix était celle d'un homme» de don où quelque chose dans le genre, et lui demendait de les lui donner. Comme la fille ne comprenait rien, elle refusait toujours, mais à chaque fois, une douleur lacinante lui prenait la tête, la réveillant toujours en sueur. Mais cette fois-ci, la douleur avait tellement été forte quelle s'évanouit dans son propre rêve. Elle n'en parlait jamais à ses parents.

Ses parents lui avaient déjà expliqués quelle avait un don, car sa mère biologique, avant de mourir, l'avait mit en contact par accident avec une sorte de pierre magique, lui donnant des avait toujours gardé le secret et n'avait jamais éssayé de les tester, trop éffrayée par les paroles de ses parents adoptifs.

Rendue en histoire, Florence mit ses écouteurs et écouta de la musique classique et du jazz. Elle aimait tellement mieux ça que du rock métal et du pop! La professeure d'histoire n'était pas très exigente mais elle était sévère. Ils étaient rendus à la période de la deuxième guerre mondiale, période qui intéressait extrêmement Florence, surtout à cause d'une certaine Peggy Carter, qui avait fait partie de l'armée et avait travaillée avec le super soldat.

La cloche du dînner la sortie de ses rêveries et elle descendit au deuxième étage pour aller voir le concours de costumes, comme c'était l'halloween. L'étudiante s'attendait encore à voir des costumes stupides ou de super-héros comme Captain America et Iron man, bref,la même chose chaque année.

Elle trouva un petit coin sur le bord de la fenêtre, assez grand pour entrer et pour bien voir. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de spectateurs à ce concours et Florence comprenait mal pourquoi. Elle n'y allait seulement pour faire passer le temps car elle n'avait rien à faire sur l'heure du midi, en plus que la pratique d'orchestre avait été annulée, juste pour laisser aux élèves le temps de s'amuser.

Tout à coup, l'adolescente tomba à genou,la même douleur que celle dans ses rêves lui prenant la tête. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se retint extrêmement difficilement d'hurler de douleur. Certaines personnes à côté d'elle la secouèrent un peu pour savoir si elle allait bien. Le mal partit comme il était venu et la brunette se releva difficilement, un peu sous le choc.

Soudain, les regards se déplacèrent vers l'entrée, à proximité de la scène. Tout était sombre mais la silhouette apparaissante n'était pas moins effrayante. Florence se sentit observée et remarqua que l'ombre masculine se dirigeait de son côté. Elle pria pour que l'homme, s'il en était un, ne la cherchait pas, même si elle été à peu près sûre que c'était le cas. Toutes les personnes dans son chemin le laissairent passer, sûrement trop effrayés pour l'arrêter.

Le grand homme portant un casque doré avec deux longues cornes s'arrêta devant la petite génie. Son sourire déterminé et grave, son teint pâle, ses yeux bleus, les cernes sous ceux-ci et ses cheveux ébène firent frissonner Florence. Ce visage lui fit penser à quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle le regarda à nouveau et se figea encore plus. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Pas mêmes les garçons les plus costauds n'interrompirent ce moment.

-**Vous…Vous êtes l'homme qui..qui apparaissait dans mes cauchemars n'est-ce pas?** Dit Florence, paralysée par le choc de voir cet individu hors de sa tête.

-**Tu devine bien petite magicienne….** Répondant l'être, visiblement pas de la Terre.

-**Qui…êtes vous? **La jeune fille était effrayée que les autres étudiants connaissent son identité.

**-Je suis Loki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite de l'histoire! Vraiment désolée pour le retard… Je suis revenue de voyage hier et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster...J'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième chapitre. Je vais essayer de plus enrichir l'histoire pour qu'elle soit plus intéressante **** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Florence et ses parents! Bonne lecture **

Chapitre 2

L'étudiante ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, mais se ressaisit. Elle était forte intérieurement et le montrerait aux personnes hostiles, dont ce Loki.

**-Eh bien, monsieur, je crois que vous êtes au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. **Dit-elle avec une assurance étonnante, voyant les surveillants de l'école arriver sur place.

**-Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire, mademoiselle Darson.** Répondit-il, en souriant avec amusement. Une lance dorée apparue dans sa main gauche, éclairant brièvement les visages autour d'eux.

**-Monsieur! Déposez votre lance tout de suite! **Crièrent les surveillants, assez anxieux car il n'y avait jamais eu d'événement comme celui-ci dans l'établissement.

Loki se tourna lentement vers les adultes qui l'avaient interpellé, sourire aux lèvres.

**-Qu'aurai-je fait pour que l'on me parle ainsi? **Demanda le dieu aux adultes, visiblement amusé par l'anxiété de ceux-ci.

**-Vous n'êtes pas le parent** **d'un des élèves et vous avez une vraie arme sur vous. Si vous ne bougez pas, la force ne sera pas utilisée et il n'y aura pas de dégât.**

**-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai un devoir à accomplir. **Répondit calmement Loki.

Il pointa l'arme vers les trois intervenants et Florence profita de ce moment pour se faufiler à travers la foule le plus rapidement possible. Elle se retrouva sur la scène, vide. Au moins elle s'était éloignée de ce fou.

Il eu une détonation suivi de cris provenant de partout. L'adolescente regarda derrière elle et vu que Loki avait attaqué. Personne n'avait l'air d'être blessé et Florence en fût soulagée.

Soudain, elle se lança par terre, une boule d'énergie passant au dessus de sa tête. Le mur derrière la fille fut remplacé par un tas de pierre, donnant sur le corridor des escaliers. La brunette ne réfléchit pas, sauta par dessus cet amas et se retrouva à côté des escaliers. Se trouvant chanceuse dans sa malchance, Florence descendit au rez-de-chaussée et sortit sur le terrain de l'école, s'éloignant des élèves pour éviter qu'il y ait des blessés.

**POV Florence **

**Bon allez, tu vas t'en sortir, réagit comme les personnages de film d'action. Par contre je suis pas dans un film d'action! Argg **

**Je sentis un courant froid dans mes veines alors que j'atteignais le milieu du terrain verdoyant de l'école. Oh non, j'espère que ce n'est pas mes pouvoirs! Hmm, en fait j'espère que c'est mes pouvoirs, je vais pas pouvoir courir pendant des heures! Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui là? **

Je me retournai pour voir Loki marcher tranquillement vers moi, son expression faciale n'ayant pas changée. Il s'arrêta à un endroit précis et prit la parole :

**-Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ainsi? Je ne veux que parler.**

**-Disons que vous n'avez pas l'air sain d'esprit. **Répondis-je. M'abstenant de lui dire que son casque était très bizarre, presque drôle.

**- Je voulais te dire que ce que tu entendais et voyais dans tes rêves, ou cauchemars était vrai. J'imagine que tu dois t'en souvenir n'est-ce pas? **

**-Eh bien pourquoi croyez-vous que je m'éloigne de vous?**

**-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, je suis venu en ami. Je viens te faire une proposition que tu ne pourra refuser.**

**-Où voulez-vous en venir? **Demandais-je, effrayée par ce qu'il dirait.

**-Comme tu dois t'en douter, tu es différente. À ta naissance, tu as été en contact avec ce que l'on appelle une gemme de l'infinie. Par contre, ni toi ni moi ne sais avec laquelle des 6 tu as été approchée et comment tu as survécue. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs, et de connaître tes parents biologiques. **

Comme j'entendais des sirènes de police au loin, je me dépêchai de poser le plus de questions.

-**Comment savez-vous que j'ai été adoptée?**

**-Ils me l'ont dit eux mêmes….**

Mes parents adoptifs apparurent tout à coup, suffocants et à moitié morts.

**-Que leurs avez-vous faits!?**

**-Veut-tu vraiment le savoir? **Me répondit 'il en souriant.

Florence sentit une montée de rage comme elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Elle sentit un courant glacial traverser tout le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses paumes, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de glace sortit de celles-ci et eu tout juste le temps de les diriger vers Loki. Il eu l'air surprit, mais ne le montra pas longtemps. Il avait même l'air d'attendre ce moment depuis longtemps. Florence, elle, ne se laissa pas distraire et essaya de nouveau de faire fonctionner ses pouvoirs.

Mais juste avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un jet noir arriva, la pilote prenant la parole :

**-Vous deux! Arrêtez tout de suite et je ne tirerai pas. Et Loki, relâche tes otages!**

Florence eut la mauvaise idée de détourner son regard de Loki. Dans son angle de vision, elle le vit diriger son sceptre vers elle. L'étudiante eu le temps de se protéger avec un mur de glace, mais la boule d'énergie la happa avec une telle puissance qu'elle se retrouva soulevée au-dessus du sol et finit son trajet sur un tronc d'arbre.

Elle reprit conscience quelques secondes plus tard. La brunette avait eu le souffle coupé en arrivant sur un arbre, mais maintenant qu'elle se rappelait la situation de ses parents adoptifs, elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et tenta de se relever, sans succès. Florence remarqua alors plusieurs morceaux de glace enfoncés dans ses bras et ne put faire autre chose que de grimacer en se retenant d'attirer l'attention. D'ailleurs, elle avait remarqué qu'un gars en costume bleu, blanc et rouge se battait contre Loki. Les idées pas complètements claires, elle se demanda si c'était un autre étudiant de l'école déguisé en Captain America, mais se trouva conne, car il était beaucoup plus bâtit qu'un adolescent.

Le jeune fille regarda à gauche du combat et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues en voyant le couple qui s'était si bien occupé d'elle, étendus et immobiles sur le terrain de l'école. Elle vit Loki s'enfuir sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Le soldat ne poursuivit pas son adversaire, s'approcha du couple et mit ses doigts sur leur cou. Florence sut qu'ils étaient morts lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'eux, et ses larmes furent incontrôlables. Juste avant que sa vision devienne noire, elle vit l'homme s'avancer vers elle.

Et puis elle tomba dans les abisses…

_Bon eh bien voilà pour le deuxième chapitre!_ _J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et je suis extrêmement désolée pour le retard… Je croyait que ce chapitre allait être plus long mais en le publiant, je l'ai trouvé minuscule :$ En tout cas, comme ça fait trop longtemps que je vous ait fait attendre, je vous promet que le troisième chapitre sera plus long, pour compenser:) _


End file.
